everwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Everwind
I want to thank you for your interest in becoming an Everwind creator. This universe has been dear to me since I first started working on it in 2006. Since that time I managed to write three novellas, one novel, and two short stories. I also experimented with making the website a newspaper site from the world itself, so everything you saw on the official website was something you’d see there. I even started an official-styled travel guide for Everwind City. I’ve also worked on a number of board games, card games, and a tabletop RPG using the setting, and hopefully I’ll finish those up, too. The official Everwind wiki has almost 1200 pages on it, which I refer to frequently, and I encourage you to so as well. This guide will give you an overview of the world and its inhabitants, but it is just that – a guide. When in doubt, refer to the wiki. Also don’t hesitate to ask me any questions. What’s in my head is massive. While I continue to expand the knowledge base, the stories, and the material, I am excited to extend this opportunity to be a part of that expansion. This guide will take the approach of explaining the world to an outsider, but now you are officially an insider. I look forward to working with you and seeing what you bring to the world of Everwind! May your emblem endure, Dan Donche/Janden Hale The Situation The year is 11,336, commonly known as just 1336. The planet has been in a fast decay over the course of several millennia, near the edge of death. All that remains of it is a small, tired continent. The soil is desolate and refuses the seed more than it receives, and the cold knife of hunger strikes the bellies of all but the most privileged. The worst of the desolation lies in a vast, lawless wasteland called the Verges, where the wind never stops blowing. Mankind has been struggling to survive for centuries under these hopeless conditions, and now teeters on the brink of extinction. It is not expected to outlast another century. In 1322 humanity would come to know the worst of it. In 1322, the Curella virus, nicknamed the Black Sam, emerged and unleashed a reign of destruction, claiming more than 60% of the population over the course of just a few years. The epidemic plunged the world further into chaos; many of the ruling dynasties were whittled down to splinters of their former glory. They responded to the chaos with desperation, ruling with heavy hands, trying to maintain what little control they had over the people. Revolutions swelled and some of the monarchies found extinction, replaced by new forms of government. In the midst of the turmoil, a new empire arose under the ruthless command of General Vralius, who embarked on a massive campaign to conquer nations while they were weakest. Slavery, famine, plague, war. All commonplace, haunting and dashing hope with little resistance. Yet through the darkness shone the glimmering light of hope that was the Turmocet vaccine. Three years into the Curella epidemic, a scientist named Altinus Turmo released his creation, which was distributed to the masses in hopes of eradicating the deadly Black Sam. It was the last time all nation-states were to come together in pursuit of a common goal. But miracle soon turned to nightmare as more and more people fell prey to the vaccine’s unknown side effects, the most devastating being widespread infertility. The few who can still produce offspring are hunted, sought after commodities more precious than gold. These are the Carriers and Seeders. Children are nothing more than memories for most people. The youngest children are around 8 years old, though, because of Carriers and Seeders, some younger children do exist, but many of these are the product of human breeding by slavers, such as the Crimson. Through all of this, the Clavic Empire, led by the self-proclaimed High Emperor Vralius, continued to expand its sphere of influence until it had conquered several nations. Vralius acquired the Verges territory without a fight and suddenly halted his expansion campaign in 1332 (about 3.5 years ago) for reasons unknown.None of the remaining nations have the power to resist should he resume his conquest. Yet humanity trudges onward, facing an uncertain future of hunger and violence, slowly dwindling in numbers as the infertility takes its toll. There is very little to live for. How to Use this Guide This Creator Guide is broken up into several sections: Introduction, Primary Resources, Secondary Resources, Other Resources, and Creator Resources. Each page listed in the Guide will also contain the navigation box to the rest of the articles in the Guide. You'll find the box at the bottom of each page, just expand it by clicking "show" and you will see all the links therein. The articles are listed from top to bottom by order of importance. The most pertinent stuff is at the top, which exception to the Creator's Resource section at the bottom. This, to me, is the most important section of them all. There you will find everything I know about crafting compelling characters, along with my step-by-step process for creating unforgettable legends. I highly encourage you to read that section and DO WHAT I SAY IN THERE. You won't just be helping yourself or me. Everyone benefits when you create strong characters, the readers especially. If you have any questions on any material, just ask me and I will clarify. You can also post a question in the Creator forums on Everwind Times or in the Creator group on Facebook. -Dan Donche Category:Guide